


Parenthood

by rocketscientist07



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketscientist07/pseuds/rocketscientist07
Summary: Based on Prompt: Which Member Of Your OTP would make the best, most invested parent ever. Kamilah struggles when she isn't sure she's a good mother for her children, but Amy has a surprise to show her.





	Parenthood

Children. A word that never crossed Kamilah’s mind, until the day it came out from Amy’s mouth. They had been married for only a year and Kamilah wanted to show her the best the world had to offer, visiting places, meeting new cultures…

“ _I want to start a family with you._ ”

At first she thought Amy was joking, then she spent the next few weeks trying to change her mind. After a million arguments and a lot of fighting, she accepted the idea. They were going to adopt a child.

Inside, Kamilah knew she wasn’t ready. She’d probably never be. The proof of this came earlier than she thought. Because of an unfortunate incident at work, she missed the final interview of the adoption process. Amy was ready to divorce her and for once in her life, she was facing a situation she couldn’t fix.

They say everything happens for a reason. Together with Raines Corporation, she just had built a partnership with a charity organization for children. One of their employees came personally to her office, they needed a huge amount of money to pay for a complex surgery for two orphaned twin siblings. They had a rare heart defect and the surgery was their only chance to be cured. Kamilah immediately donated all the money they needed. After the surgery, she was invited to visit the organization, where she learned they’d be going for adoption, what you eventually separate them. She couldn’t let that happen.

“Kamilah, why are you so upset?” Amy asked, when she was still awake late night in her home office.

“Isn’t obvious? What happened today, it only proves I was never mean to be a mother, Amy.”

Amy was the perfect parent for Amaya and Lysimachus, their five years old twins. She was loving and affectionate, she knew how to engage in their play sessions, she knew perfectly how to bond with them.

Her wife wrapped her arms around her shoulders, letting out a small laugh.

“Hey, you only missed their first parents-teachers meeting. It’s not a big deal.”

“For me it was, okay? It was the first. The most important! I’m a terrible mother for them and you know it.”

Amy pulled a chair sitting right next to Kamilah.

“When we brought them home, who would spent the night awake making sure they were breathing?”

Kamilah looked at her in silence for a moment before responding.

“They went through a complex surgery, I needed to make sure they were fine.”

Upon her answer, Amy proceeded. 

“Who did they call ‘ _mama_ ’ first, you or me?”

“Only because I stayed home that entire week, while you’re out of city.”

“You missed a lifetime opportunity to take Amaya to the doctor when she was only feverish.”

“It was my obligation.”

“You fought Santa Claus in the mall because Lysimachus was feeling scared.”

“It doesn’t prove anything.”

Amy sighed.

“Okay, but I think I have something that proves.”

Amy left the room, coming back a couple of minutes later with a paper in hands.

“Their teacher showed me this today. They were supposed to draw and tell the class what they want to be when they grow up. Amaya said she wants to be her mama Kamilah.”

With her daughter’s drawing in hands, Kamilah didn’t know what to say.

“She told them she wants to be you because you tell the best stories, make the best cookies and gets perfect scores in every game. But mostly, because she knows you’ll always protect them.”

“Oh… T-That’s true. The last part.”

Kamilah turned her face away, noticing her eyes were getting a little teary . Amy kissed her cheek.

“Kamilah, you’re the most dedicated parent I know. Believe me.”

“Thanks for showing me this. It makes me feel a little better.”

She involved Amy in a deep, passionate kiss.

“Good,” Amy said when they pulled away, “because they’re waiting for you in bed. They can’t wait to hear the rest of your story about werewolves. And to be honest, neither can I.”


End file.
